"Do-it-yourself" handtools for family use require two sets of wrench sockets for driving fasteners, one set for square fasteners and another set for hexagonal fasteners. It would be desirable to provide a single wrench tool, such as a socket wrench or box end wrench, which would not only fit both a given square and a given hexagonal nut or bolt, but which would, in addition, provide a set of six notches for a hexagonal opening, with planar surfaces and engaging surfaces separately sized, to allow engagement with hexagonal nuts or bolts having a maximum 5% difference in size to each other.